In many circumstances, different mobile machines are coupled to one another. For example, a tractor is often hitched to a towed implement. Operation and interaction of the two different mobile machines may be dependent upon the differing geometries of the two mobile machines. As such geometries may change, reliable monitoring of the operation and interaction of the two mobile machines is sometimes difficult.